South of Nowhere FAN story
by haydence07
Summary: After I watched the FAN movie clips on youtube my head began to turn... and this is my take on what the movie would have been like...


So I just kind of wrote this because I saw a very big storyline coming out of the movie clips on YouTube. If you haven't seen those you will be very, very confused as to what's going on in this story. So please go watch those before trying to read this, all you have to do is search South of Nowhere FAN movie and you'll get them.

This whole thing is going off what I think was going on in the videos, so please don't get mad if you don't like how it's planned out, because I promise in the end everything will turn out perfect.

~Enjoy. :P

Glen began to move faster, pulling his hood further up in an effort to keep out the chilled night air. Walking the streets of L.A. at night wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do, but he had no choice since his car broke down and his cell phone just managed to die a couple of hours before hand. Muttering to himself about how everything just sucked, he felt that someone was following him. Out of nowhere he felt a hand grab for his back pocket, where his wallet was placed. Glen spun around and grabbed the person's wrist, holding tight so that they couldn't get away.

"You know, you're not too good at this pit-pocketing thing, I'd stick to your day job," Glen remarked, finally looking up to find the bloodshot, blue eyes of a young girl.

"I'm sorry sir, just please don't call the cops, they'll just send me back home, and I can't go back there," the blonde haired girl begged.

Glen stared at the scared girl for a few minutes still holding her wrist, _'she can't go home?'_ "Can I ask why you can't go home?" he asked her, concern laced in his voice.

The girl's voice took on a defensive edge, "it's not really any of your business why I can't go home," she spat at him angrily looking away from his face. She couldn't understand why this man, who she just tried to steal from, was trying to care instead of just calling the cops like everyone else.

"Well I guess it really isn't my business," he agreed pulling out his cell phone, "I guess it's more the police's business, right?" the girl's eyes widened in horror.

"Ok! Please don't, listen, I just… I can't go back there, they… they don't like me there, because I'm different," she told him while finding her old green chucks very interesting.

Glen sighed, letting go of her wrist, "come on, I'll take you to my… parent's house, they'll give you a place to stay until you can go home," he told her turning around and continuing to walk. Glancing back a few steps later he noticed the girl still standing there staring at him, "unless you want to stay out here in this cold ass weather again tonight you better follow me, I promise I'm not going to follow you, but I will call the police if you decide to run off," he said stopping and turning back towards her. He smiled at her, "I can't allow a kid to be running around trying miserably to steal guys two times her size's money." At the mention of cops the girl began to walk towards him, _'he seems nice and trustworthy.'_

Finally reaching the Carlin's home half an hour later Glen managed to learn that the girl's name was Akira Turner, most people just called her Kira though, she was 15 years old, gay, had a very homophobic family, and had ran away on two other occasions. The family she had now was her fifth family since she was 8. Her real parents were murdered in cold blood when a man had robbed them of the whole twenty bucks they had on them. So over all the girls life hadn't exactly been good.

"I'm home and I brought someone with me!" Glen yelled as he closed the front door, and began to walk to the living room.

"Glen if you brought another one of your patients home with you I swear I'll make you get a different job," Spencer told him walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on Spence! Besides it's not even a patient, I found her on the streets… she tried to pit-pocket me," Glen told his sister pointing over his shoulder at the girl sheepishly looking at, what she assumed to be, a family portrait. "Her name's Kira, and she needs a place to stay, and I figured what better place than the Carlin House?" Glen explained excitedly, while he motioned for Kira to join him.

"Oh, well ok then, my names Spencer, I'm Glen's sister," Spencer said smiling warmly, and extending her hand to Kira.

"Hi," Kira replied softly while lightly shaking the hand offered to her. The woman seemed nice to Kira.

"Come on, you should probably come meet Mom and Dad and the other kids," Spencer said turning to walk back into the kitchen. Glen nodded for Kira to follow, so she did. Once in the kitchen Kira could smell something wonderful being cooked, and she could hear people talking and laughing. Although when she was finally noticed all the talking and laughter ended. "Guys this is Kira, Glen found her, and she needs a place to stay, think we have enough room?" Spencer asked them with a smile. Everyone looked at the mangy blonde headed girl, and they all began to nod and of course agree that there was plenty of room for her to join them.

"Hi, my name is Arthur, co-CEO, as they like to call me, of the Carlin House, and you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need," Arthur introduced himself, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "This is my wife Paula, the other co-CEO of the Carlin House," Paula smiled and extended her hand just as Spencer had done earlier.

"So, Kira, what's the reasoning behind having to leave home?" Paula asked tilting her head to the side in question.

"Well… I, uh, was kicked out, because, um, I got caught having sex with a girl," Kira stuttered out. She glanced around the room to gauge everyone's reactions, but all Arthur, Glen, Paula, and Spencer did was laugh.

So please do tell me if you like. So far I have the beginning (which is part of what you just read), the middle, and the end planned out… everything else is just going to be whatever I think will fit well and make for a good read.


End file.
